Twelve Days After Christmas
by StarDuchess
Summary: A year after Harry cures Snape's blindness, Snape begins courting Harry. Sequel to "To Light" and based off the Twelve Days of Christmas song. Slash - HPSS (Snarry).
1. parts 1-6

** Twelve Days After Christmas - parts 1 - 6**

Sequel to "To Light"; based on Twelve Days of Christmas song

* * *

><p><strong>Partridge in a Pear Tree<strong>

"Hello, Severus," said Harry after opening the door. "Please come in! How was your Christmas?"

Snape walked in and handed Kreacher his great-cloak. "Wonderful, I spent it relaxing at Duncan and Matilda's. They send their regards."

"Great! I'm glad the owl business is doing well. Are you still enjoying working with them, even with your sight and mobility back?" Harry asked as they walked to the parlour.

"Yes, it is much less stressful than teaching dunderheads, and I have been able to resume my potions research in private."

"That's wonderful. Would you like to exchange gifts now or later?"

"Now. Here." Snape handed him a tall, rectangular box with plain brown paper and red ribbon. Harry handed him a smaller box with festive paper and green ribbon.

They each opened their gift. Snape received a magically-enhanced telescope for stargazing. "This is a thoughtful gift, Harry."

Harry smiled in pleasure. He, in turn, received a plant. "Makes sense from a Potions Master."

"It is a bonzai pear tree. Cut it to remain small, but its fruit should be normal size."

"Brilliant! Thanks."

"Again, I should be thanking you. I've had a new lease on life."

"Really, Severus. It was my pleasure."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Turtle Doves<strong>

The following day found Harry relaxing in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place when he received a missive. "It's from Severus," he said to himself, smiling at the simple 'Harry' on the front in Snape's scrawl.

He unfolded the parchment. Two turtle doves entwined with red ribbon were emblazoned at the top along with 'Roussard's Beef and Bistro' and an address. Written on it were Snape's words: "I wish to accompany you to dinner. Be ready in formal dress at six o'clock."

At 6 pm, Snape flooed. "Are you presentable?"

"Of course, Severus. Come on through."

He stepped out in elegant robes and looked around. "Not as dreary as I recall."

Harry laughed. "Kreacher and I spent quite a few months clearing out the dark magics and redecorating. I even took out the section of wall with Mrs. Black's portrait to let more light through."

"Interesting solution. Shall we attend dinner?"

"Lead on!"

Dinner was wonderful. Afterward, Snape escorted Harry home via a cold walk under the moonlight. They paused outside his door and Snape fixed his intense stare on him. Harry's breath caught and he stood frozen in anticipation.

After a moment, Snape simply said, "Good night, Harry," and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Three French Hens<strong>

Harry felt absolutely wretched the next day. His head was stuffy and his bones ached. His muscles were shivering from cold and his eyes were burning. He ingested a Pepper-Up potion, but it only relieved the stuffy head.

"Another invitation from Severus," he muttered, when it showed up. "There's no way I can go." He wrote a brief reply declining and sent it back with the owl.

About an hour later, the floo flared. "'Arry? Are you 'ome?"

Harry dragged himself out of bed and downstairs to the floo. "Fleur, what's up?"

"You are looking so pale, non? Step back; we are coming through."

Harry retreated and two women and a child stepped out of the fire.

"Cherie, you look dreadful! Get back to bed immediately," Fleur said. "Gabrielle, fetch zat Kreacher and get 'Arry some soup. Victoire has ze potions."

"You should be in bed, Uncle Harry. Come on." Victoire took his hand and led him back up the stairs.

"How did you know I was sick?"

"Your Monsieur Snape told us and asked us to come 'elp. "

So they got him settled, fed, and medicated.

Drifting off to sleep, Harry smiled. Snape had sent him a care package.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Calling Birds<strong>

Harry woke the next day feeling much better. Snape's potions did the trick in ridding him of his fever and stuffy head, though he knew better than to push himself today. So he invited Andromeda and Teddy over for the day.

"How's Spartacus?" Harry asked.

"Fine. He's such a great owl."

Just then another owl tapped on the window. "A repeat invitation from Severus. Would you like to go see where he trains the owls?"

"Could I? That'd be awesome!"

So it was that Harry and Teddy met Snape and the Marlins for dinner. "We're honoured you came," Matilda said. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"We were hoping to see the training barn first, if you don't mind."

"We'd be glad to show ye," the burly Duncan said. "We even have four new calling birds we're trainin' for some Muggle clients."

"Cool!" Teddy loved all the birds.

"Thanks for the invitation, Severus," Harry said.

"I trust you are feeling better or you wouldn't have come."

"Yeah, your treatment worked like a charm."

Snape nodded then hesitated. "Meet me for tea tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'd like that. But dinner first!" They collected Teddy and ate a lovely meal together.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Golden Rings<strong>

Harry spent the next morning checking his mail and groaning at the headline of the _Daily Prophet_: Boy Who Lived Falls Deathly Ill. He'd tried to maintain a low profile since returning to the Wizarding world, but the reporters still followed him around. How had they found out this time?

At tea time, he apparated to Snape's place, where a lovely service had been set with assam and cardamom biscuits. "These are delicious."

"Matilda sent them." He abruptly rose and walked over to the sideboard, returning with a gold wrapped gift. He handed it over.

Harry took it with great confusion. "I don't understand. We already exchanged gifts."

"I saw the article this morning. Either there is a mole in the Weasley household or someone is following you. These are an attempt at protection."

Harry opened the gift to find five golden rings.

"You wear them at neck, wrists and ankles. They will protect against basic spells and hexes, even poisons."

"That's amazing, Severus. I'll definitely be wearing them from now on." He put them on and they shrunk to fit, the magic activating and warming his skin. He looked up at Snape in gratitude.

Snape coughed and looked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Six Geese a Laying<strong>

The last day of the year Harry spent concluding his financial transactions and working on a presentation for the Wizangamot introducing the benefits of the new alternative medi-wizardry.

That evening, he received a floo call from Snape. "I wasn't expecting to see you today. What's up?"

"I heard from Weasley-Delacour that you were attending the festivities in Vertick Alley tonight."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, George invites me every year. Why?"

Snape, appearing apprehensive, said, "I wish to accompany you."

Harry's face lit up. "Sure! Come on through; we'll leave in a few minutes."

They went together to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. George greeted them with good cheer. "You're just in time to help me put the finishing touches on the fireworks. Thanks for the new ideas, Severus. The six geese laying gifts for the new year are going to be a hit display!"

Harry was taken aback. Snape had helped George? With something _fun_?

Snape, perturbed, hissed, "When will you learn discretion?"

"It's fine, Severus. I'm really touched you would help out my friend." Harry then dragged Snape out to join the crowd counting down the new year.

Snape took Harry's hand and stared into his eyes as the clock struck midnight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just a two-part story. The second part will be posted on Jan 6. Happy New Year!


	2. parts 7-12

** Twelve Days After Christmas - parts 7 - 12**

Sequel to "To Light"; based on Twelve Days of Christmas song

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Swans a Swimming<strong>

Harry slept in late and only woke with insistent tapping on the window. He smiled at another letter from Snape.

"Severus, I'll meet you for a picnic, but do you mind if I change the location?"

"As long as it does not involve large assortments of individuals, I am amenable."

Harry grinned. "Okay. I'll see you in thirty minutes."

Harry apparated them to Godric's Hollow. "I visit my parents' graves each year and thought you might like to come. There's a large pond just past the village where we can eat."

The two made their stop by the Potters, then continued on. "Look, there's a family of swans on the pond. They look so peaceful."

Snape noticed Harry's longing stare. "You wish for family, yet you stay away from dating."

"I never feel right connecting with other people on a romantic level." He smiled a little self-deprecatingly. "I guess we have that in common."

Snape sneered at him. "If you wish to remain celibate, please inform me now."

Harry's eyebrows lowered in confusion. "I didn't mean it like that. I've just not had much experience, so it's awkward for me."

Snape calmed down and they proceeded to enjoy their lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Eight Maids a Milking<strong>

Harry spent the next morning pleasantly humming to himself while revising his Wizengamot speech. At midday he received a firecall from Minerva, who asked him to floo through.

"Poppy came to me with some wild story about new magical healing, and that she'd seen it before from Severus' time."

"That's a new field of medi-wizardry. I'll be presenting some findings in two days."

"Yes, I'm quite interested and wondering if it would help plants in the same way," said Pomona as she came up alongside them, followed by Sinistra and Rolanda.

"Yes, do tell. How did you land a healing career?"

"And Poppy mentioned it had to do with Snape?"

Poppy appeared at their side. "Is it true you healed Severus with these new methods? That man. So stubborn and reclusive."

"He brings shadows in the light of day, but what of your stars at night?" asked Sybil as she joined them.

"Ladies, please. I'll explain it all in a moment."

Later that evening he flooed Snape. "They wouldn't quit pestering me."

"Fending off inquiries from Molly lasted me a good hour as well, not to mention the hex I sent Rita Skeeter's way. Interested in a libation?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

><p><strong>Nine Ladies Dancing<strong>

Harry didn't expect a call from Snape early the next morning as he'd spent a long evening there the night before. "Severus? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm merely informing you I've arranged tickets to Malfoy's Midwinter Ball."

Harry blinked. "Isn't that tonight? I'll be ready at six."

At half past eight, Snape escorted Harry to Malfoy Manor. Draco had done wonders for the Malfoy name after the war and this was the height of society.

"Wow, everyone's here! There's Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville over there. Luna looks like she's doing her usual solo dancing. The Greengrass sisters are conspiring with Draco, while Pansy, Blaise and Millicent are looking murderous at the crowd. Hannah's running the catering, and Susan is making a name for herself in the Ministry. I should probably go say hi."

Snape stiffened. "And leave me to wallow alone on the sidelines?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "There's no need to 'wallow,' Severus. You can make friends. Just go talk to people."

Snape gritted his teeth. "I do not socialize!"

"And yet you're here with me."

"Not for long, apparently." With a swish of his robes, Snape stormed off, leaving Harry to the mercies of the guests.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Lords a Leaping<strong>

"... And now Harry Potter presents his alternative medi-wizardry." Many of the Wizengamot whispered as he stepped onto the floor.

Harry plastered a smile on his face as he was still miffed at Snape for abandoning him last night. "Thank you." He talked about their findings and case studies before someone spoke up.

"This does appear useful, but how did you come up with it?"

"I saw this dark curse during the war countered by a form of chanting. During my healing apprenticeship, I mentioned it and we began researching it."

"What was the curse?" one said. "Who did the chanting?" another asked.

"It was me," said Snape walking into the courtroom.

Many of the members leapt to their feet; others shouted in outrage. It took minutes for things to settle down and then Snape gave his speech, all while Harry stood there, shocked.

Harry then gave a more detailed account of their testing methods. He even got to use Snape's own blindness and subsequent healing as proof. The end result was a favorable vote for using the new method amongst the greater population.

Afterward, Harry tried to find Snape to thank him, but the man had vanished without a word.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven Pipers Piping<strong>

After brooding all morning, Harry finally went to talk to Snape.

"Not so busy winning fans to come visit?" Snape sneered.

"Look, I don't get how you could be mad at me for being social at a party you invited me to. And then you ran off yesterday without a word. I wanted to thank you for coming. Your presence helped a lot."

"Is it too much to risk extending feelings beyond friendship with these invitations?"

Harry blinked. "Oh."

His eyebrows drew into a scowl. "If it's not obvious, then forget it, Potter."

Harry reached out. "No, wait. It's obvious; I'm just clueless, you know?" Snape stared at him until he fidgeted. "Would you like to spend this evening with me?"

Snape sighed. "Yes. But I had planned on seeing the Wicked Winds tonight."

"Who?"

"Really, Harry, you live under a rock. They are an orchestral group with two each flute, piccolo, clarinet, oboe, and bassoon, and one bagpipe player. Highly recommended. But if you do not wish to spend time with me …."

"Of course I'll go! Just let me change, okay?"

Snape merely nodded.

A lovely evening was made better by the look of want in Snape's seeing eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve Drummers Drumming<strong>

Harry and Snape walked in together to the Ministry of Magic's annual Twelve Night Ball. Each looked their best in brocade and velvet, Snape in deep purple and Harry in emerald green as befitted the season.

The entrance hallway was lined with twelve drummers all standing at attention like nutcrackers and drumming for each guest as they walked by. This opened up into a festive ballroom decorated with garlands of green, gold, and purple. A string quartet was playing softly in one corner.

They ate and drank, they danced, and they mingled. Harry was having a wonderful time, soaking up the joy of being back in the Wizarding world and, more importantly, in Snape's company.

"This is nice, Severus. Thank you for urging me to come," he said. "With you," he added for emphasis.

Unfortunately, reporters finally accosted him. "Harry Potter, congratulations on your Wizengamot vote. What more can you tell us about your medi-wizardry?" "Mister Potter, can you confirm the rumor that you and Snape are together?" Before more could be asked, the reporters were flung across the room by a blast of magic.

"I want to know where you got that information," Harry said, his hands tight into fists and his golden rings glowing with restrained power.

The reporters gulped and one brave soul said, "The Delacour woman was talking all about it."

Fleur or Gabrielle, it had to be! Oh, he would get them for their indiscretion. They never much cared for privacy.

"Well, let me just say that Snape and I have worked together on the alternative medi-wizardry and I'm pleased with the results. Now, please, leave me alone!" Fuming, Harry turned around and stalked off.

Snape hurried behind him. "The press is persistent. Let us go someplace more private." Snape apparated them to a park shining with fairy lights all in the trees.

"Oh, this is beautiful!" Harry twirled around, taking in the peaceful atmosphere.

"Harry James Potter, I would like for you to accept my formal proposal of courtship, marriage, and family."

Harry gaped at him. "Family?"

"There are potions for male fertility, if you wish it."

Harry smiled and flung himself into Snape's arms. "Yes, yes! Oh, a thousand times, yes. But, we haven't even kissed yet."

"Clueless Harry, that's for after your acceptance."

Harry smiled even bigger. "Then yes! And now please."

And they locked lips in a tight, welcoming, loving embrace.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Happy Epiphany! I do hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are love. :)


End file.
